


Stay Away from Her

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Your ex started texting you saying they still love you and want to get back together. You tell Elizabeth what's been going on and she confronts your ex.
Relationships: Elizabeth Olsen/Reader
Kudos: 50





	Stay Away from Her

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

You sighed happily as you snuggled into Elizabeth’s arms. The two of you have been awake for an hour now but you both didn’t want to get out of bed. You definitely weren’t complaining.

“I wish we didn’t have to get up.” You nuzzled your face into her neck.

Elizabeth hummed as she began to run her fingers through your hair. “I wish we didn’t either.” She didn’t want to get out of bed either but she knew that you both had to eventually.

An hour later got out of bed. You went into the kitchen to make the two of you something to eat. While you were cooking you felt arms wrap around your waist from behind. You smiled and leaned back into Elizabeth’s embrace. She started placing kisses on your neck which caused you to blush.

“If you keep doing that I’ll never finish cooking.” You bit your lip.

She smirked before she placed another kiss on your neck. “I’m sorry babe. I can’t help myself.”

Right as you finished cooking your phone went off. You grabbed it and saw that it was another text from your ex saying that they still loved you and they want to get back together. 

You sighed, this wasn’t the first time they texted you but it was really starting to get to you. It all started a month ago, that was when you and Elizabeth publicly announced your relationship. That was when your ex started texting you.

Elizabeth looked over and saw the look on your face, she could tell something was bothering you. “Baby, what’s wrong?” She wrapped her arms around your waist again, she rests her chin on your shoulder.

You closed your eyes. It was time to tell her what was going on. “I have to tell you something.” You turned around in her arms. “Since we publicly announced our relationship my ex has been texting me nonstop telling me that they still love me and want to get back together.”

When you two started dating you had told Elizabeth what happened between you and your ex. She couldn’t believe that they would do this to you. “I’m sorry love. Is there anything I can do?” 

You shook your head and smiled at her. “I have you and that’s all I want. My ex could keep texting me all they want but they’ll never get a reply from me.”

She smiled before leaning forward, kissing you passionately. You both smiled into a kiss.

A few hours later without you knowing, Elizabeth grabbed your phone and texted your ex pretending to be you. She said in the text that you wanted to meet somewhere to talk. She had to confront your ex and tell them to leave you alone.

**xxxxx**

Elizabeth walked into the cafe and saw your ex, she was glad they weren’t paying attention to notice it was her instead of you. They didn’t even realized it was Elizabeth until she sat down in front of them. Your ex jumped when they saw it was Elizabeth.

“You need to leave (Y/N) alone.” She glared at them.

“She’s supposed to be meeting me here, not you.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “(Y/N) never texted you, that was me.” When your ex didn’t say anything she continued. “She told me about how you’ve been texting her nonstop. So I’m going to tell you this only once.” She growled lightly. “Stay away from her.”

“And if I don’t?” They crossed their arms over their chest.

“Then there won’t just be me you’ll be dealing with.” She glared. “I’m going to say it one more time, stay away from her.” With that she got up and left the cafe.

Elizabeth knew that if the other Avengers cast members found out what your ex has been doing then they would be very protective of you. They consider you part of the Avengers family even though you’re not part of the cast.

**xxxxx**

Later that night you were watching a movie with Elizabeth. You snuggled into her side and smiled. You also noticed that you haven’t gotten a text from your ex. You had a feeling Elizabeth had done something.

You grabbed the remote and paused the movie. “Okay, what did you do?” You smirked as you straddled Elizabeth’s lap, her hands immediately went to your hips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about babe.” She couldn’t help the smirk that formed on her face.

You hummed. “Sure you don’t.”

Elizabeth sighed but she smiled at you. “I knew how much your ex texting you was bothering you so I met up with them.” She started tracing patterns on our hip with her thumb. “Let’s just say they won’t be bothering you ever again.”

You smiled. “You’re amazing you know that?” You leaned down, kissing her. When the kiss started to get heated you pulled away slightly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too (Y/N).” She gave you a loving smile before pulling you back down into another kiss. The movie long forgotten.


End file.
